


Rope Work

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dom!Yuugi, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual, Shibari, bottom!atem, it's super short too, just thoughts, rope, this is odd for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuugi has a talent for Shiabari, Atem gets practiced on.





	Rope Work

**Author's Note:**

> I figured if this went anywhere I'd make it a fic of its own and not add it to my random puzzle shipping one. But when I went to do that I thought it'd just get lost and no one would read it. So, have a very, very very, very, very, very SHORT Yuugi/Atem fic. :)   
> and this is quite odd for me, something that doesn't devolve into sex. But you know what. We always need those quiet moments. So I'd say this is a quiet fic for a quiet afternoon.

 

 

A brilliant shade of dark blue blossoms over honey ducks skin; night has fallen as Yuugi works to wind his other-self in the blue rope; the twists of limbs and rope make for an interlocking pattern. 

 

All safe. Atem can still feel his limbs even as his body is made unable to move. He’s quiet as Yuugi passes rope over and under his nippls. The scratching of the rope makes it hard not to get excited. 

 

Yuugi knots the rope he is currently working with. Cut it with scissors he keeps near by; just in case anything happens. He’s good at this and Atem doesn’t mind being Yuugi’s model. He finds it calms him in ways he’s never experienced before. Those gentle hands on his body, the rope holding him together. 

 

Yuugi has begun to get complicated. Atem straightens his back a bit when Yuugi pinches his side, just a little. These non-verbal queues work for this type of scene. Neither want to talk too much. Atem used to ask questions at first, until he realized it just took Yuugi out of the moment. He stopped and it became better. 

 

With his ankles tied to the tops of his thighs, it’s harder to keep this position, but relaxes when there’s a wisp of a touch on his neck. He settles back down. The rope gets tightened and Yuugi steps away. 

 

He hears the click of a camera. He doesn’t care. These are for them. No one else will see. Yuugi will guard it with his life. Atem knows. He sighs and pulls on the rope; nothing changes. He doesn’t have to make decisions. He doesn’t have to worry about others. He is held tight in Yuugi’s grasp of rope.

 

And he loves it here. 

 

Yuugi tips Atem’s face up enough to get a small kiss. A slight pressing of soft lips to his. Atem sighs into it. Closes his eyes. Something soft wraps around his face. Covering his eyes. He blinks into darkness, then, simply shuts them again. He didn’t really need to see before and Yuugi quite agrees. Atem doesn’t need his sight at this moment. 

 

Yuugi moves away, the scrape of his desk chair and then the scratching of a pencil tells Atem that Yuugi is busy doing other things. Atem relaxes. He settles into the silence. It won’t be for long; Yuugi doesn’t like keeping Atem in one position for more than a half hour, maybe two if he has to get his homework done. 

 

Atem knows he has a lot built up. It’ll be a while until Yuugi undoes the rope. 

 

Atem doesn’t mind. Kneeling on the plush pillows. Surrounded by darkness. But with Yuugi’s love as well binding his limbs just as much as the rope does. He finds he could stay here, like this, forever. 


End file.
